Bloody Mary
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: When Adam, Eli, Clare, Ali, Drew, and Bianca are bored on a stormy night they decide to test the infamous urban legend.


**Author's Note: Set during season ten. Dralli, Badam, and Eclare are the relationships in this story. Alli and Bianca don't want too murder each other all the time. **

Adam's POV

"Shitai married his young mistress thinking that O'lwa would realize the futility of further hauntings. On the day of his wedding, he lifted his lover's bridal veil only to find O'lwa's ghostly image looking back at him in ghoulish disgust. Instantly, Shitai drew his sword and beheaded the terrifying specter. Silence fell on the gathering as to everyone's total dismay he had murdered his bride, not the ghost." I finished my story with flourish glancing at Alli and Clare's trembling figures.

"Torres don't scare the poor girls," Bianca snapped playfully nudging my shoulder.

I looked around the room as Clare cuddled closer into Eli and Alli took comfort in Drew's arms. We were hanging at my house and when it started storming Eli suggested we tell scary stories by the candlelight… I know pretty cliché especially coming from Eli.

"It wasn't so scary" I defended "it was just about a man poisoning his wife and then being haunted by her ghost."

"Well it scared the hell out of Clare and Alli. Who else has a story?" Bianca asked.

"I do" Eli replied before starting "A long time ago there was a little girl named Mary. She grew very ill and fell into a deep coma. The local doctor was old and feeble and without knowing any better, he believed she was dead. He informed the family and they had a funeral and laid the girl to rest. No one realized that they had buried the poor girl alive! Mary's family lived very close to the graveyard where she was laid to rest. The first night, Mary's mother thought that she heard a scream coming from Mary's grave, but no one believed her. Days later, Mary's mother convinced the family to dig up her grave. When they did, they found Mary dead, but they also saw scratches on the top of the coffin and Mary's fingernails were bloody from her efforts to escape the grave. Now if you follow these instructions, you may be able to see Mary for yourself. At midnight turn off all the lights in your house. Go to the bathroom and turn on the water in the shower and the sink. Flush the toilet, look into the mirror and say Bloody Mary 5 times. She will appear in mirror. You need to hurry and turn on the light or she will stab you in the back." He finished.

"Bullshit" I stated taking a sip of my drink.

"If it is complete and utter bullshit," Clare started "then maybe you should try and summon her spirit."

"Maybe I should," I challenged, "it's just a stupid urban legend. There's no reason to be scared" I finished standing up

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked.

"To prove you suckers wrong. What are the instructions again?" I asked turning towards Eli.

"At midnight turn off all the lights in your house, we've already done that. Go to the bathroom and turn on the water in the shower and the sink. Flush the toilet, look into the mirror and say Bloody Mary 5 times. And then you have to turn on the lights really quickly after she appears or she'll kill you." He replied

"Okay see you guys in five minutes," I said before ascending the stairs. I could hear them following as I entered the washroom. I turned on the sink and the shower and I turned out the lights I looked at my watch to see the small LED letters telling me that it was 11:59 p.m. when the numbers turned to midnight I flushed the toilet I looked into the mirror but it was to dark to see my reflection. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" I recited. After a few moments I saw the slight outline of a girl, I leaned towards the mirror I made it out to be a girl holding a knife and drenched in blood. I turned quickly to turn on the light but it was too late the girl seemed to jump from reflective surface. I screamed bloody murder and I tried to run but I only tripped and hit my head on the side of the tub. I slipped into unconsciousness and the last thing I remember seeing was the little girl standing over me and laughing…

Drew's POV

We heard Adam's screams coming from the washroom.

"Maybe we should go in." Clare suggested before lifting her hand toward the door handle.

"No!" both Eli and I screamed. "He's probably just joking to scare us," I explained

"Whatever" she mumbled under her breath.

A couple more minutes of silence passed and I was getting antsy.

"Okay I can't take this anymore" I stated moving toward the door. I opened the door quickly and gasped noticing I was standing in a pool of blood. I let out a scream of horror when I saw my stepbrother laying dead a cut on his forehead and the pool of blood surrounding him. "OH MY GOD SOMEONE CALL 911!" I screamed.

Clare was the first to take out her cell and dial 911. "Hello" she greeted the operator anxiously she started to explain the situation and tried to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Alli and Bianca were clutching onto each other for dear life and were both sobbing. I looked around the small room trying to avoid looking at the dead body on the tiled floor. Something red caught my eye and I turned to look at the mirror. "YOU DISTURBED MY SPIRIT SO YOU PAID THE PRICE." Was written in Adam's blood. I took out my phone to check the time and to my horror the date was Friday the 13th.


End file.
